I Never Meant To Hurt You
by slagheapwhore
Summary: Summary: Hermione has done something horrible that she’s regretting. What will Malfoy do when he finds out?
1. I Never Meant To Hurt You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Hermione has done something horrible that she's regretting. What will Malfoy do when he finds out? One-Shot.

**I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU**

It had been months since they'd last been together. She was feeling the loss tremendously. She tried to forget, even taking up with someone new to his dismay. At least that's what she'd like to believe. He never showed any kind of remorse towards their separation. Then again neither had she. She felt it of course, but she never dared to show it. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

It was a late night in the library that lead her down the dark corridor to her common room. She hadn't even realized how late it had gotten. She had been in the library thinking. Yes, thinking. Not studying. Why the library? Well, where else could she have gone? Not with Ron or Harry of course. When it came to girls, those two were blind as a bat. Plus, everybody knows that the library is her sanctuary. And what was she thinking about you ask? No, not of the boy who'd hurt her those months ago. Well, partly, but mostly of the mistake she'd made the month before. She'd given something to someone else that she hadn't even given him. She hadn't even seen this other guy after it happened. And now she had to live with the consequences.

Hermione was so caught in her thoughts, she didn't see nor hear that someone had stepped into her path. It wasn't until she was sprawled on the floor do to the impact that she had bumped into that said someone. Taking the outstretched hand that helped her up, not looking to see whom it was, she mumbled an apology. As she turned to walk away she was suddenly pulled into a very familiar embrace. An embrace she hadn't felt in so long.

Hermione stiffened in realization at who was holding her. She looked up into his clear blue eyes.

"Malfoy," she whispered. Half terrified, half excited not being sure of which one she was actually feeling. He held her firmly by the shoulder as he pushed her to the wall of the corridor. Hermione quivered as she was beginning to realize it was terror that she felt. His eyes burned into her own. Angrily at first, but suddenly, his expression changed into one of hurt. Not knowing what to do but stand there, Hermione put her head down.

"Why?" he asked in a voice she had never heard him use. A voice full of pain. Her head shot back up to look back into his eyes, only to find that he had put his head down, avoiding her eyes. He released her shoulders and stepped away from her.

She stood there in absolute silence, contemplating on what to say. She knew what he was talking about. The very same thing that she had been thinking about all those hours in the library. But how did he find out? No one could have known. Unless.

"I-," she started. But stopped as he looked up into her eyes. The pain was evident now. Not only in his voice, but also the look in his eyes. " I don't know. I guess I wa- wasn't thinking."

He stared at her incredulously. "You weren't thinking? Do you really think I could be so stupid to believe that you weren't thinking?" he said as his voice was free from the pain and now filled with mocking. "What the hell were you doing with him anyway? Did you really think I wouldn't find out? I'm not that bloody daft. We are in the same house."

Hermione stood there as he yelled at her. But soon found herself getting angry. "Who the hell do you think you are? As far as I'm concerned, whatever I do is none of your business. You made that decision when you left me for that cow."

"None of my business? Everything you do is my business! Don't you understand that?" he roared.

Hermione laughed. "Really, and I was to know this from all those longing stares full of remorse that **weren't** sent my way. Please just save it for someone who cares," she said as she walked past him.

She stopped as she felt him grabbed her wrist and pull her back. "We never broke up, Hermione. You never let me explain."

"What's to explain, Malfoy? I saw everything. And with her. I expected this from someone like Pansy, but one of my friend's. Ginny of all people," she cried as the feelings that she had closed off were starting to resurface.

"It wasn't like that," he started. " I was frustrated. I- I wanted to wait, but-"

"Malfoy, please."

"No," he said, cutting her off. "I need to explain this to you. I know I never asked before, but please just hear me out." Hermione stood silent as he took that as a yes to continue. "I think we should move this somewhere private."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to an empty classroom. Closing the door behind him, Hermione took a seat in an empty chair. Draco followed suit pulling a chair out to face her. 'I'm waiting," she said.

"Ok. I'm not going to lie. I was frustrated with what I was getting, or lack there of. It's just- I wanted you so bad and I know you weren't ready," he stopped, trying to find the right words. Hermione listened silently, hating what he was saying, but knowing it was the truth. "She had been pursuing me, even before you and I."

"I know. She used to talk about you all the time. Confide in me. She was pretty upset when she found out about me and you."

Draco nodded. "That night, you had rejected me and had gone back to your room early. Do you remember?" Hermione nodded. "I was so frustrated and then you came back. You had only been gone for about half an hour. You said you had changed your mind."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "The polyjuice potion," she whispered. Draco nodded. Hermione suddenly felt sick. This whole time and she never knew. He had never once tried to explain it to her. And now it was too late. "Oh God."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know until you had walked back in and I saw the look on your face that I knew. I was so caught up in the moment that I never noticed her change back." Her tears were now flowing freely as she saw the tears in his eyes. "I should've known. I'm so sorry."

She felt as he pulled her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder. If only she had known before. She was angry and hurt and confused. She had never once talked to Ginny again, and Ginny never made to talk to her, but there was always this look in her eyes when they'd crossed paths. A look of triumph.

Draco pulled away and started speaking again. "I tried so hard to tell you. So many times did I want to pull you here like I have now and make you hear me out. After it happened, you avoided me at all costs. I could never find you anywhere. You must have told the wonder twins that it just wasn't meant to be because if they had known I know I wouldn't be here right now," his voice going lower. "I thought you didn't care. Then I found out about you and Nott."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. "How did you find out? I didn't tell anyone about us."

Draco sighed. "To tell you the truth, I didn't find out until a couple of days ago. That's why I never came to you. We started playing this stupid muggle game called truth or dare. Someone asked some stupid question about shags and he came up with you. I didn't want to believe him at first, but he said some stuff that only I would know. Believe me if I'd have know I would have confronted you sooner." Hermione put her head down again. "I was so angry and hurt. That's why it took me so long to come to you. I know I asked you before but, why?"

Hermione's eyes were still filled with tears. "I wanted to get back at you," she cried, now sobbing uncontrollably. " I thought that if you somehow found out that maybe you would do something."

"I'm here now," he said as she continued to sob. "I'll never hurt you again. I promise." This only made her sob even more. There was something wrong. She'd never been this way. Even when they had been together. "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head refusing to look at him. "I can't."

Draco put both his hands on either side of her face and made her look at him. "Hermione please. I know there's something wrong, now just tell me."

"Draco," she cried as she stood up and moved away from him. " I never meant to hurt you."

Draco stood to move towards her, but she put her hand up to stop him. "Hermione, what are you talking about?"

She looked deep into his eyes. "I love you so much," she whispered. Draco's breath caught in his throat. She had never said that before, even when they were together.

He stepped towards her. "I-."

"No, don't say it," she cried. "Don't say it back. I don't deserve it. It's too late. We can never be together. Not after what I'm done."

"Hermione, I don't care. What's done is done. I just want us to be together again. Don't you want us to be together," he said taking a step forward and grabbing her face in his hands. "I love you."

Hermione had never cried so hard in her life as his lips came crashing down onto hers. The kiss was messy mixed with her tears, but she had never felt more love in her life. She put all her love into that kiss. She felt alive again as their tongues danced together. It had been so long. Too long. She put all she could into that kiss, full of passion. The passion was suddenly cut short as she tore herself away from him. Draco looked at her in a confused daze. His eyes were full of desire as he watched her walk away from him once more.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Hermione."

"I'm sorry, but we can't go back to the way things were," she said. And what she said next shocked him as she ran from the classroom. "I'm pregnant."

Draco felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? I know there wasn't much action going on here, but this was just in my head and I had to write it down. Although, it really forged into something completely different than what I was first thinking. Oh well. Let me know what you think. I know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but my mind is brewing, so if you want me to continue let me know and maybe I will. Love ya guys. REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!


	2. The Birth

A/N: Hello Everyone! I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for taking so long. I know I haven't updated any of my other stories for quite some time, but I will get to them eventually. One thing I wanted to say about this story is that it is kind of in an AU (Alternate Universe). Of course the Gryffindor/Slytherin hate thing is still there, but all the Voldemort stuff is not. I know I'm boring, but I really don't have much of an imagination when it comes to all that dark stuff. Anyway, yes, I know this was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to write more after all the lovely reviews (with exception to the one from my sister) that I got. I can tell you that there is only one chapter left and I'm not sure when that one is going to go up. I'm a very lazy person and I apologize for that. Anywho, enjoy the chapter.

**CHAPTER 2**- The Birth

It had been nearly eight months since that day in the hallway and Hermione had not talked to Draco since. Nor Nott for that matter. Why she didn't tell him about the pregnancy she didn't know. Although being full term and very much showing, it wasn't exactly like she could hide it. Yet he still didn't take any interest in what was obviously part his. No matter. She didn't care one bit and was very ready to take on the responsibility of a single parent. No, she didn't care at all. What she did care about had been Draco's reaction. Which she hadn't stuck around long enough to witness. But one thing was for sure. In the eight months since they had last spoken, he did not look at her once. And that had hurt her more than anything in the world. But she couldn't worry about that now. It was almost time and she needed to focus on the matter at hand. Her child.

She had been very lucky after all. Nobody had questioned the pregnancy and she was very grateful for that. She knew everyone had their assumptions, but they had kept them to themselves. Ron and Harry had actually been the most help, which surprised her. They too had questions, but they never expressed them. They knew that when she was good and ready, she would answer.

The summer holidays had come and gone and they were now in the fourth month of their seventh year making it December. Winter holidays were just around the corner and Hermione really couldn't wait to go home, despite the schoolwork she loved so much. She was hoping for a Christmas baby and was also hoping to have the baby at home, close to her family.

It was Saturday, just one more week for the ride home. Hermione found herself waking up from a well-rested night. It had been a tough week, preparing for the last exams before the holiday, not to mention her pregnancy. So close to her due date she was starting to feel the pressure.

_Just one more week,_ she thought as she climbed out of bed and headed towards the loo for a quick shower. Today was going to be another long day. Harry and Ron had coaxed her into going to Hogsmead to do some last minute Christmas shopping. She was to meet them at the Three Broomsticks at noon.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione returned to her room to find everyone gone. She had already missed breakfast so she hurriedly dressed and headed down to the entrance hall. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach that made her stop abruptly.

Draco awoke from another restless night's sleep. Eight months. Eight months and he was still the coward that he had been that night he let her go. The shock of her revelation had been too much for him. She had run so fast, so quickly that by the time he had gotten over his shock she was long gone.

In the months that followed he tried to work up the courage to talk to her again, but he never found it. She had started showing towards the end of the school term. Not so much that it was noticeable, unless of course you knew first hand of the pregnancy. And boy did he know. And it tore him apart knowing that she was alone in this tough time n her life, wanting to be there alongside her. He wanted to talk to her. Explain things to her. To tell her the truth. But before he knew it, the school term had ended and they were on their way home.

That summer had been the worst for him. It had been bearable when he was at school. When he saw her everyday, but now that he was at home, he wouldn't see her again for over two months. By the time he was headed back to school, Draco was beside himself. It had been so long. When he'd reached the Hogwart's Express that day, he couldn't help but search for her on the crowded platform. When he did spot her, his breath caught in his throat. According to Draco's calculations she was just in her sixth month and she was definitely showing now. And he never thought she looked more beautiful in his life. The look suited her well.

And now here he was, almost four months later and still nowhere closer to telling her the truth. In one more week, she would be once again gone. But this time she wouldn't come back alone. She would have her baby.

Draco dressed and headed to the great hall to see if he could catch a late breakfast. Just he turned the corner he saw her. Draco halted. If he kept going he was sure to run into her. He hesitated. Was he ready to tell her? Suddenly, he realized she wasn't moving. She had her hand on her stomach and a look of pure anguish on her face. Something was wrong.

Draco immediately ran to her side. "Hermione!" he said in somewhat of a panic. She looked at him in shock.

"Draco," she gasped. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hogsmead with everyone else?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What's wrong?" Draco looked down at her hands still clutching her stomach and noticed what looked like water in between her feet. "Uh, Hermione. I think you had an accident."

Hermione shook her head and grimaced. "No, my water broke. Oh God. I'm not ready," she cried. Hermione moved suddenly and lost her balance. She suddenly found herself once again in Draco's arms.

Draco didn't know what to do, but hold her. Her breathing was ragged and he knew he needed to get her to the hospital wing. "We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey. You're not well."

"No," Hermione gasped. "Not ready."

"What aren't you ready for?" Draco asked puzzled.

"The baby," she said in between breaths. "Is coming. Need Ron."

"Weasley? What do you need him for?" Draco asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Hermione's breathing was steadily becoming more ragged. Regardless of her condition, he lifted her into his arms and steadily walked towards the hospital wing.

Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ron. He's- he's my Lamaze partner. Need him. Baby coming. Fast."

_What the hell is Lamaze?_ Draco thought. "Where is he?"

"Hogsmead," she answered as they reached the hospital wing. Draco kicked the door open.

"Madame Pomfrey! We need your help," Draco yelled. Draco moved to the nearest bed and laid Hermione onto it.

Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office. "Oh dear God! What happened?"

"Water broke," Hermione breathed. The contractions started just before. Madame, please. I need Ron."

Draco was confused. Why did she need Weasley so bad? "Mr. Malfoy, I need you to do as she asks. Please, find Mr. Weasley. Hermione dear," she asked as she touched her forehead, "where is he?"

"No," he blurted without thinking. "I want to stay."

"Hogsmead," Hermione said answering Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy, please. There's not much time. Only the baby's father or the Lamaze partner can stay. You're going to have to leave. Find Mr. Weasley."

Draco did not want to leave. Hermione was in pain and her contractions were getting a lot closer. It would take too long to find Weasley. So he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm the father."

Madame Pomfrey's expression was filled with shock and looked towards Hermione. Hermione shook her from side to side furiously. "Draco, please. I know you want to help, but I need Ron. He's my partner and knows what to do. Aagh-," she screamed as another contraction hit.

"No, I won't leave you," he pleaded. "I need to ex-."

"Get Ron, Draco hurry."

Madame Pomfrey moved to check Hermione. "NO!" she said surprising both Draco and Hermione. "I'm sorry dear, but the contractions are too close. The baby's coming now. Mr. Malfoy I'm going to need you to assist." Draco nodded his head, smiling inwardly. "You're going to have to step outside while I help Hermione change into something more suitable." The nurse left to collect items she was going to need and came back with a hospital gown in which she helped Hermione change into. Hermione watched as she summoned a house elf informing him to contact the head master and tell him of the situation at hand, her contractions still coming evenly. She retrieved Draco and handed him a towel. Hermione's breathing was even for now and Draco used the towel to wipe the sweat off that had formed on Hermione's face. "The next one, you're going to have to push, okay?" Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Draco," she said looking at him for the first time. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"No Hermione you don't understand," he said interrupting her. "I need to explain some things to you. I don't care what you did. It's not your fault okay. It's mine. The baby's mine."

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "I know you want to help, but you know the baby's not yours. You might want it to be, but it's not. I'm sorry."

Madame Pomfrey hurried back and interrupted them. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy. I'm going to need you to hold Miss Granger's hand and help her through this." Draco nodded intertwining his finger with hers. "Hermione look at me. You've practiced this loads of times with Mr. Weasley. You just have a new partner today. Nothing too different." Hermione nodded.

"I'm thirsty."

Draco poured a glass of water, but before he could give it to her, the contraction came. "Okay, Hermione push," Hermione pushed not making a sound. "1,2,3…"

"Breath Hermione," Draco coached her.

"7,8,9,10… and breath. Okay, that was good, but we have to do it again." Hermione nodded. "Ready? Push. 1,2,3…" Hermione let out a strangled cry when it was done. "We'll have to wait for the next one. It won't be long dear."

Draco reached for the water and gave some to Hermione. "You're doing good," he told her. Hermione gave him a weak smile. In truth, Hermione was glad that he was here. There was no one else she wanted here more than him. The pain started once again. She felt like she was on fire.

"Push," and once again pushed. "I see the head. We're almost there." Hermione smiled. _Almost done,_ she thought. "Push," Draco felt as if she was crushing every single bone in his hand, but he didn't care. He couldn't wait for the baby to make its first appearance in this world. "Alright, Hermione just one more will do," Hermione nodded and pushed with all her might. She gave a strangled cry and collapsed back on the bed. The next thing she heard was like music to her ears. The sound of a baby crying.

Hermione closed her eyes as Madame Pomfrey spoke. "Oh, Miss Granger. It looks like you have a healthy baby boy." There seemed to be some kind of shock in the old woman's voice as she spoke. Hermione opened her eyes and saw her with a baby wrapped in a blanket cradled in her arms. Madame Pomfrey laid the baby in her arms. Draco released her hand so she could hold the baby properly. She looked at Draco and smiled. He smiled back with a proud look on his face.

The first thing that Hermione noticed about her baby was the clear blue eyes that stared back at her mere brown ones. _That's funny,_ she thought. I don't remember Theodore having blue eyes. What she noticed next shocked her to the core. As she pulled the blanket off his head, his platinum blond hair was unmistakable.

"I told you he was mine," was the last thing Hermione heard before the darkness over took her.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys liked it. Please, please, please review. I hope it was a shock to you all cause I really didn't want you guys to have figured it out and the next chapter will explain everything. One more chapter left. Review.Review.Review.


End file.
